


Pitiful Puppy Dog

by Janina



Series: On Opposite Sides [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jaime a politician, Mentions of Sex, Sansa is a reporter, Teasing, Verbal Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Based on an ask from Tumblr for a modern day AU featuring Jaime and Sansa. Sansa is a reporter and Jaime is a politician. Their verbal sparring is totally foreplay.





	Pitiful Puppy Dog

All Jaime wanted to do after a long hard day in the office was have a drink and go home. It was why he chose the bar he did, a seedy hole-in-the-wall where no one gave a crap who he was. Even the fact that he was the mayor of Winterfell. The last person he expected to see in the bar was Sansa Stark, a reporter for the Winterfell Gazette and his archnemesis. Her brother Robb had run against him and lost and since then Sansa had dedicated herself to dragging him through the mud every chance she got. 

He should hate her. But he didn't. The fact that she was fucking gorgeous might have something to do with that. Plus, that he enjoyed their verbal sparring and seeing the fire in her big blue eyes. She was smart as a whip and the only one that could keep up with him. He loved that about her. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sansa Stark," Jaime Lannister drawled as he came upon her, sitting alone in the corner of the bar nursing what could possibly be a Scotch. He may have just fallen in love with her a little bit for that. 

Sansa looked up from her phone at him and sighed. "Jaime."

He nodded to her, holding a glass of whiskey in his hand. "Planning your next piece to rake me through the coals? I wonder, what will you call me now? You've used heartless monster and an ignorant bafoon. What's left?"

"Plenty," she said flatly. "When you give press conferences I sometimes have a hard time keeping up with all the names running through my head."

"That explains the lack of writing ability in your articles."

"What excuse do you have for your inability to actually do your job?"

He couldn't help but laugh. This was why he loved talking to Sansa. Her razor sharp wit turned him on. 

He sat down, and she arched a brow. 

"Are you drinking alone because your no-holds-barred honesty has driven everyone away from you?" he asked. 

"Are you drinking alone because your inability to be a decent human being has driven everyone away from _you_?"

Jaime laughed again. On some level he though maybe he shouldn't because maybe he should take the hint that she really did hate him. But he knew she didn't. She didn't mean it when she verbally attacked him like this. Just like he didn't mean it either. Her articles on the other hand...well, that was because she was a Democrat with Socialist tendencies and he was a Republican. They didn't see eye-to-eye on many things, and since her brother had lost to him...well, he expected the backlash from her. 

She had certainly made herself known in those tight pencil skirts and frilly tops that showed just the right amount of cleavage to make him drool, but was also somehow modest enough to make her look like a naughty librarian. Especially when she whipped out the glasses. Jesus fuck, the glasses!

As proof that she didn't hold his comments against him, her lips quirked up into a bit of a smile. It wasn't often that Sansa Stark smiled and Jaime always made it his goal to try and get her to. The few times he'd succeeded he'd ended up feeling like a God. 

"What do you say we put our politics aside and just...talk?" He held up a hand before she could protest. "I know, it's a radical suggestion--"

"A little radical would maybe suit you from time to time."

He laughed. "Sansa, what am I going to do with you?"

She smirked and leaned forward. "I have a few ideas, but I'm afraid they would shock you."

His mouth went dry. There was no mistaking the look in her eyes. If she was fucking with him...

"Can I tell you what I'd like to do to you?" he asked huskily. 

"Please."

"I'd like to take you home and strip you bare except for those goddamn heels that drive me up the wall, and fuck you against my door. Do you know why the door first?"

Her cheeks flushed and her breath caught. "No, why?"

"Because after months of this thing between us, I don't think if I had the chance to have you I'd be able to make it to the bedroom." He laughed lowly. "Shit, I'm not sure I could make it out of the parking lot without fucking you."

She sat back, smirked, and her eyes narrowed. Then she stood and walked past him, stopped, and said over her shoulder. "Let's find out."

Jaime figured she could add "pitiful puppy dog" to her list of names for him.


End file.
